saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Saints Row: Return to the Row
Saints Row: Return to the Row is the fifth Installment of the Saints Row franchise, and acts as a reboot to the series. Development Volition have been asked numerous times about the possibility of a Saints Row 5 after the release of Saints Row IV. They have said countless times that the fourth game would be a conclusion to that main character's story arc, and the new one will most likely be a new direction in the franchise. The fifth game was then revealed to being a bigger open world sandbox, and a life simulation type game in the same style as The Sims series. On the 18th December 2013 actor Jay Mohr announced on his twitter that he was doing some voice over work at Volition for a new Saints Row game. In January 2014, Volition confirmed Jay's tweet, and announced that they were working on the new sequel to the Saints Row Franchise, and that Dane Vogel would be making a comeback in some capacity. Later a trailer for Saints Row V: Return to the Row came up on Volition's Youtube account a month later. After this they announced the plot on Twitter officially, and that it would take place after Saints Row 1 and follow a brand new storyline in an alternative timeline, and in order to bring 'old fans' back to the glory days of Stilwater and the original style of the series. Plot and details The players take the role of a new Protagonist which takes place in an alternative timeline where the first Saints Row Boss was killed in a boat explosion at the end of the first game. The New Protagonist is evicted from his home in Saint's Row by Richard Hughes, who survived the boating incident, and begins a redevelopment of the Saint's Row district. The player has optional choices, tasks and career opportunities they could be a Third Street Saints or a be gangster and a member of the 3rd Street Saints. They can become a cop and Masko Team do vigilante missions, join any of the gangs in Stilwater, do work for the mayor, become a skilled assassin, bounty hunter, taxi driver, shop keeper or even be a homeless person and try to survive the mean street of Stilwater. Characters The game features a lot of returning characters and gangs from Saints Row 1 and Saints Row 2, but including new ones as well. *JB Chris John: The New Protagonist of the game. After their eviction from Saint's Row, they become poor later they become rich and its up to the player to create the character's career path. *'Richard Hughes:' newly elected mayor of Stilwater who evicts you and many poor people in your neighbourhood from their homes in the Saint's Row district and begins cracking down on gang violence. However you can choose to have Richard as an ally by doing jobs for him, such as eliminating blackmailers and competitors, or go up against his crackdown on the city and ruin him. Or just leave him be. Its up to you. *'Dane Vogel:' The CEO of Ultor who enters into a war with Mayor Hughes on the takeover of Stilwater. You can work for him at Ultor. And join the masko team *'Troy Bradshaw:' originally an undercover cop at the Third Street Saints, Troy is now chief of police. When selecting a S.W.A.T. he can be unlocked as a homie and will be your boss, and can be called to wipe police notoriety when in trouble. *'Dexter Jackson:' previous the lieutenant for the Third Street Saints, Dex now works as the Head of Security for Ultor. You can join his Masako Team and take part in really dangerous objectives and missions to eliminate any witnesses standing in Ultor's way. *'Johnny Gat: '''Johnny Gat is a member of the badass member in the 3rd Street Saints. 'The JB Chris John 'can assist him. *'Julius Little:' The original founder of the Third Street Saints who betrayed them in order to stop the Playa and their plans of domination. He appears in the promo image using a similar model to ''Saints Row 2, hinting at the possibility of involvement in the new storyline. *'Luz Avalos': The former girlfriend of Los Carnales boss Angelo Lopez. Once completing side quests for her, she can be unlocked as a homie to assist in story based missions. *'Tobias': drug dealer and future husband of Laura. Once completing his side quest, he will be unlocked as a potential homie for story based missions. *'Donnie': Local Mechanic and later associate of the Brotherhood. Will become homie for potential story missions if his loyalty quest is complete. :The Original Protagonist similar to his presidency appearance is seen in the promo riding a raptor (a reference to the Enter the Dominatrix DLC) hinting at some sort of return. :The game features the return of the Brotherhood, Sons of Samedi and the Ronin gangs from Saints Row 2. It includes a variety of new gangs, such as a gang of psychotic circus freaks and a gang of cannibalistic vampires. Setting The game will take place in both Stilwater and Steelport respectfully. During the course of the game, the city of Stilwater was slowly begin to change due to Richard Hughes development plans. If the player saves up enough money to buy properties and businesses, they will be able to upgrade buildings similarly to the stronghold customization in Saints Row 3. Stilwater will be the first playable area, and Steelport will be unlocked later on. The player can use trains, buses, taxies or airplanes to travel between each city. Small towns will be introduced and so will a countryside. Abilities and features *The player can buy food and drink and drugs and get super powers . Like Saints Row 4, drugs decrease damage by bullets and alcohol beverages will make the character stronger in fights. *Cash can be earned anyway possible, and all varies depending on the job. Whatever job you take, the player has the option to be promoted and rise the ranks. For example if you do join a gang, you will start off as an enforcer, and rise to the position of the boss. *Buying property will still be included, and large office complexes can be purchased and hotels. Unlike Saints Row 3, these places can be explored by the player, and if you make enough money they can be done up. Cribs can also be decorated to your hearts desire, with choices of wallpaper and floor colours. You can also purchase items for your cribs to freshen it up. *You can buy the massive retailers and stores in Stilwater just like in the previous games such as Image as Designed, Friendly Fire, and much others. You can also pay more for promotions to attract more people to your stores and increase the income you will earn. But don't overspend and risk losing your business to a wealthy competitor. *Become a bum and walk the mean streets trying to survive. Scrape together money for drug fixes and booze and defend yourself against sadistic gangs walking Stilwater and filthy sex offenders. You will live in an underground shanty town "crib" and can do up your home with some new added cardboard boxes which can be found and collected around the city. *Robbing stores options is back. IF you are a petty thief looking for cash, just break into a store at night while its closed, crack the safe and get it to the pawn dealer for some easy cash. *Massive varieties of Cribs. From a shanty house, to a small run down apartment, or if leading a wealthy lifestyle a penthouse apartment. *The Player can recruit characters from Saints Row in order to join their team. These characters can be found around Stilwater and once completing certain types of missions for that said character, they will be unlocked as a homie and the player will have the ability of involving them in main story missions. Confirmed potential homie unlockables include Tobias, Luz and Donnie. Downloadable Content & Sequel Voltion confirmed that Saints Row V would be the beginning of a 'new era' for the Saints Row franchise and that they have a lot of 'exciting' things in store for their fans. An additional story DLC titled Saints Wars takes place in the distant future in a futuristic/cyber Stilwater following Saints Row IV. In this DLC the player takes control of Mia Price who is a resistance leader with her goals in taking down the Saints Government. This storyline doesn't follow Saints Row V and its own thing. Gallery unkutexampleheader580px.jpg Saints Row V Trailer.jpg|Screenshot of Youtube Announcement trailer. SR New Gang.png |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Category:Games Category:Original